Nothing left but a painfull memory
by Pooky-bear
Summary: Someone will die please R


Higher Ground  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie we've got a newbie coming in today Peter I just got the call  
  
From her parents, Madison Stuart.  
  
Peter- the name sounds too familiar  
  
Sophie- hey wasn't Miranda's last name Stuart? Peter- do you think that it could be her, my daughter Sophie- I doubt it Peter Miranda was a good mother I don't thank she would of let this happen, have you talked to her lately Peter not since she was born. We both went our separate ways I was too young and so was she, I couldn't handle the fact of being a father we left each other she went to live with her mother and I got help. Sophie-I'm sure its nothing well she's 16 years old and has been found on the streets several times, her parents finally decided to get rid of her and send her here. Peter- do we know why she was on the streets? Sophie- it says here Family problems -she was adopted 15 years ago by a Mr and Mrs Newmans Peter-When did the problems start? Sophie-after her 15 birthday, sorry Peter I wish I could stay and chat but I've got group in less than 5 min Peter- all right I'll go through her records and figure out were to put her.  
  
Sophie- OK guys 2 words- I want Aggie- I want. to forget Juliette- I want to feel confident Shelby- I want. I want ... Peter- sorry guys I have to talk to Sophie for a minute carry on  
  
Sophie- what is it Peter? Peter- I think I'm going to put Madison with the Cliffhangers Sophie- are you sure they're a pretty tough group Peter- and by the looks of it so is she  
  
Peter- ok guys were getting a newbie today her names Madison she should be here in a couple hours so I want all of you to meet back her at 6 so you can meet her  
  
Every one vacated the room  
  
A black Jetta pulled up to the front of the main office and a striking young women got out her straight, thick a few cm past her shoulder's riffled in the wind Peter- I'm Peter scarbrow and this here is Sophie she is one of our many counsellors her at Horizon. Madison's dad- Hi nice to meet I'm Robert and this her is Madison Peter- nice to meet you Madison he said while reaching out his arm Madison- ya whatever she said and shook his hand Robert- Sorry but I really have to go my wife isn't feeling very well and I have a lot of things to do Madison- More important then you daughter your wife is just too fucking hung over to get out of the car (she snapped) Robert - Hey don't ever talk about your mother that way he yelled holding her wrist Madison- She isn't my mother, no let go of me Robert let go- sorry about this my daughter here isn't the greatest person to be around, I've already filled out the forms (he hands the forms to Peter) I you have and questions feel free to call me my number's on the sheet And with that he drove off Sophie- well Madison if you would like to follow me well go and get you settled in  
  
David- hey have you guys seen the new chick- whoa talk about babe Scott- David you think every new girl is hot Cole- actually he's right; she's quite a girl Auggie- well we will all get to decide it when we meet her in about 5 minutes  
  
Sophie- Ok now that everything is done I will introduce you to your group, you will be a part of the cliffhangers Madisson-how amussing9she snapped0  
  
The group walks in to the lodge and sees madisson sitting on the couch. David goes and sits by her  
  
David- Hi I'm David Madison- and I'm leaving she snapped and walked to the chair across the room Peter-ok guys as you know we have a newbie to day this is Madison, Madison this is Scott, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, David, Jules, Auggie, and Josh Every one said hi Sophie- its dinner in 5 min why don't you head to the Dining hall' David- C'mon I'll show you the way Madison- fine David- this way Madison- don't sound too excited, its only directions  
  
Madison lined up behind David Josh- warning it tastes as bad as it looks Madison turned around - Josh right? Josh ya that's me Madison- well thanx for the warning Josh They all went and sat down at the table with their food and talked about random things  
  
Sophie- ok guys lights out in 15 Every one headed to their dorms  
  
Madison woke up the next morning the the annoying chip of Jules' wake up call Madison through her hair up on a pony tail, put her clothes on and put her sunglasses on top of her head, and headed for the dinning hall On the way she met Josh  
  
Josh- how'd you sleep Madison- Not mad I guess, It wasn't the best considering the fact that Jule's was winning the whole night because she was cold, and then her morning wake up call, now that's something you don't want to be around Josh chuckled- well that's Jules for ya Madison-Well I hate to say it but I am so looking forward to breakfast Josh- are you feeling ok? Madison- No I am just very hungry you see I didn't each much of it last night Josh- well I have a surprise for you Madison- a surprise, for me  
  
Josh-yes for you, meet me at the docks at midnight tonight  
  
Madisson-ohh sounds exiting Josh well you be their? Madison- you can count on it, it saves me from the moans and groans of Jules Josh laughed- well we'd better get going I don't want you to starve  
  
Later in the dinning hall Peter- ok guys ropes course today meet their in 5  
  
Every one met there and started putting on their harnesses Peter-Josh can you help Madison with that please (and through a harness at him Madison- not too exited about the whole harness thing Josh- dude it wont mess up your hair Madison-Hey she chuckled Josh I was just joking he giggled Madison- you mean it will mess up my hair Josh Laughed- funny Madison- I know I am Peter to Madison- your in a cheery mood today Madison-what can I say the out doors has done me well- she said sarcastically Peter-would you like to go first since your all full of energy Madison-are you serious I get punished for being happy-she said sarcastically and followed peter so he could hook her up to the harness Peter-ready Madison- ready as I'll ever be Peter- is this the first time you've done something like this Madison-I guess there's a first time for everything She smiled and headed up the rope Josh watched as she breezed by every obstacle. Shelby- like she's never done this before, she probably just said that so she could get the attention Josh-knock it off Shelby Madison to Shelby-I guess some of us are just naturals9she said while walking past her) Shelby glared at her Peter-who's next Madison- Shelby has so graciously volunteered Shelby-no I dint Peter- C'mon Shelby you have to do it sooner or later Selby- I'd prefer later Peter- Now Shelby Shelby-fine (whispering to Madison-your going to pay for this Madison- ohh I'm so scared Sophie-quit it you 2 Shelby shrugged and went off to climb  
  
Later that day  
  
Sophie- Shelby and Madison don't seem to have connected very well Peter- ya I know there both a like and each one of them is too stubborn to admit it Sophie-what do you think we should do Peter-Buddy hike Sophie- tonight  
  
Over at he picnic tables Sophie and Peter walked up Peter-Shelby, Madison go get packed up Shelby why? Peter- YO guys are going on the buddy hike tonight Madison- what, why Sophie- because I think you guys need it Ezra- it's when you guys get a string, and if it breaks you guys are on shuns for a month not to mention while trying to find your way back to horizon Peter-Thanx Ezra, now you 2 go get packed Madison- well this should be fun Shelby glared at her Sophie Go, Now! Madison whispered to Josh - could I get a rain check on that surprise tonight She said while slowly walking away Josh smiled at her and nodded his head Peter- faster Madison you only have 4 min left and counting 3min and 59 sec 58 57 56 55 Madison_ I'm going already  
  
Madison- why the hell do you have to be such a bitch (she snapped while packing her back pack) Shelby- Excuse me you want to try that again? Madison- Why do you hate me so much, I did nothing to you, I didn't steel your Boy friend, and I didn't take away your attention so what the hells your problem Shelby - maybe the fact that just the way you are piss's me off Madison- and why is that Shelby- because you remind me of me, the way I act The conversation became serious Madison-is that a bad thing Shelby- well no I'm just not used to having someone like me around  
  
Shelby and Madison came out of their dorm and went to peter He handed them a map and tied their wrists together and took them to the spot the would spend the night at  
  
Later that night Sophie- have you noticed the change in Josh's attitude? Peter- Madison really opened him up Sophie- I know its weird don't you think Peter-He just needed the right person to come along and save him Sophie smiled- I wonder how the girls are doing  
  
Madison-so how long have you been with Scott? Shelby- almost a year hey is you going out with Josh yet? Madison- Josh, I just met him, I just met all of you Shelby- ya well there's a bet going around that you 2 will be together befor the end of the month. Madison-Well he's a really nice guy but I'm not attracted to him in that way Shelby- Hello!! Have you seen him he is a total babe, if I didn't have Scott I'd be after him? Madison-I know I know Shelby- You know he wasn't like that before you came Madison- what? Shelby- when you came he became a totally different person, before you he was quiet and didn't talk much but now he's changed Madison- Wow I never new I had that kind of affect on guys she giggled Shelby smiled- It's a good thing though he's had a lot of bad things in his life and you were one of the good. Madison-how do you know this? Shelby- well he told me last night Madison-what exactly did he say? Shelby- that he was attracted to you and that he had a reason to keep living Madison sat in silence- you mean he was suicidal? Shelby- ya he tried it once but bad for him he didn't die, from then on Peter and Sophie keep a good eye on him  
  
The next morning  
  
Peter-Shelby and Madison should be back soon Sophie- I wonder how things went Just then they saw then coming out of the forest Peter- Hey guys how did it go? Shelby- it actually went pretty good Peter and Sophie stood in shock Madison- ya we learned a lot of stuff about each other Peter and Sophie watched and the girls walked off to their dorm chatting Shelby-so you think your going to go for him? Madison-I don't know hearing all that stuff you told me it's a lot to be compared to, I mean what if I'm not who he thinks I am what will happen I don't want to ruin a possibly good friendship Shelby- stop worrying and just go for it Madison- no I'm serious I'd rather have him as a friend then him as a boyfriend and then nothing at all  
  
  
  
Peter- wow I had my douhgts about this bit it has shown to have worked Sophie- I here ya, what do you think got them to be well nice to each other? Peter- I'm not quite sure at the moment but I am not going to complain  
  
Scott- Hey girls how was your little nature walk Shelby- Shut up Scott she said smilling Scott-ok I'm serious how did it go? Shelby-it went. Madison-. fairly well Shelby- C'mon lets catch a quick bight to eat before classes start  
  
Scott, Shelby and Madison headed to the dinning hall were every one was sitting  
  
David- Wow they made it back alive of all things Jules- be quiet David Madison smiled at Jules They all sat down and started to talk and then the"morp" came up  
  
Madison- so let me get this straight you guys had a prom?? Jules- it was a morp Madison- ya what ever how did you guys get to go if it wasn't your senior year Ezra- well you see last year Kat was in the Cliff hangers with us it was her senior year and she's the one who came up with it, plus it was one of the last times we were going to see her so Peter let us go Madison- Aww Daisy- God Forbid we have another one Madison- I'm assuming you didn't enjoy it? Jule's whispering in to Madison's ear- You see Ezra and David were fighting over her Madison- ahh I see Madison- anyways I've been meaning to ask but were;s Josh? Jule"s smiled- He's just talking to Peter right now Madison- Well if you guys will exuse me there is a shower calling my name Shelby- you sound like Juliette, but I hate to say it that doesn't sound like a bad idea David- you mean your going to have a shower to gether Everyone- David They yelled  
  
At the girls dorm Madison- ok you;ll have to explain this whole schedual thing to me Shelby read her paper- ok well, you have a spair this morning same as me and after you have math and Social Studies then we meet for lunch and the we have solitary time in the after noon. All the groups have the same clases so don't worry about not knowing any one Madison- So you said we have a spair this morning? Shelby- ya we have one every day at different times Shelby- we'll all be down by the basketball court that's were we usually always go Shelby left and Madison quickly changed  
  
She knocked on the door and Scott answered it Scott- Hey man will I see you on the court Madison-you better be prepared to get your ass kicked Scott smiled- I wont hold my breath Madison-ha ha Scott- see you out there he said and left oh ya and be careful he's moody Josh- I'm standing right here Scott- oops he said running off Josh- Hey Madison- Hey are you coming Josh ya he said as he put his arm around her, How was your trip Madison smiled- it was not bad Josh- are you and Shelby good now Madison- ya you could say that Josh- huh? Madison smiled C'mon she said and grabbed his hand. They both walked down to the courts hand in hand. 


End file.
